Rewrite ${(4^{-6})(4^{-8})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-6})(4^{-8}) = 4^{-6-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})(4^{-8})} = 4^{-14}} $